Sports fans, business owners, governments, and other use solar powered banner and flagpole assemblies to show team pride, advertising products and brands or promoting fairs, holidays, special events, etc. Having lights inside or attached to the flagpole illuminates the flags and/or banners which draws attention and allows them to be seen at night. The invention allows for an energy efficient and inexpensive way of illuminating flags and banners. The way the flags and banners are placed over the solar powered banner and flagpole assembly allows very little to no light pollution, just an appealing visual of an illuminated flag or banner. Another benefit is that they can be changed easily. This is ideal for companies that change advertising campaigns often, and for seasonal holiday decorating and sports that change throughout the year.